crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Leaf Green Beta Scene
When I was a younger kid I adored Pokemon Blue. I had to have spent at least 100 hours on that thing. It was my all time favorite game. I decided that I wanted to relive my past. So I bought Pokemon Leaf Green off of Amazon. “This is cliche” You are probably thinking. That is were you’re wrong. It was a completely official game. At least to my knowledge. Being a lover of Creepypastas I made sure that there was a Nintendo sticker. There was so I thought I was in the clear. I wasn’t. I will never play any Pokemon game again. I eagerly took out my GBA and popped in Pokemon Leaf Green. Everything worked fine. I was enjoying remembering my child hood. I was also glad that I could be Leaf because even though I’m a guy I do like mixing things up. I used the exact same team as the one I used in my old copy of Blue. A couple of months later I had finally finished the Sevii islands side quest which I still enjoyed even with no nostalgia. I was wondering what I could possibly do. I saw a thread on IGN called “Unlock Beta Scene For Fire Red And Leaf Green”. Even though I probably either already heard about it or it was fake I was just interested. It was always interested in beta material. This cheat was ridiculous. It involved beating the Elite Four an insane amount of times. It also said Red and Leaf had completely different endings. I won’t state the process because I know some of you will try the cheat and I can’t let you do that. I didn’t have enough money to buy any other games so I decided to write this down in case I ever got REALLY BORED. Later that night while surfing the web I remembered about this cheat and looked up the thread. When I searched it I couldn’t find anything. I decided to use my computer history to find it. When I opened it up it said “Nintendo has removed this cheat.” Now I was starting to question if the cheat might actually be something and not a time waster. If it was a time waster why would have Nintendo removed it? I spent a year beating this cheat. Finally I had a strong enough team to defeat the Elite Four enough times. When I beat Blue the final time I remember the exact words he said because I was so excited. He said “You have beaten us XXXX times! I will go to Bill’s to get tickets so I can train on the S.S. Anne!” and his sprite disappeared. I decided to fly to Bill’s at see what was up. Inside I saw a Psyduck. I snickered. Instead of being a Clefairy he was Psyduck. I thought this was humorous and wondered why Nintendo would not want people to find out about this. “Hey! Can you push that button on this PC to change back?” A yes and no choice appeared. I decided on pressing yes. Maybe he would give me tickets for the S.S. Anne. Maybe the S.S. Anne would take me somewhere like Johto or Hoenn. “Thanks!” He said and walked into the right portal. The gameboy started to make funny noises like a robot and he walked out of the left. Here he is In a automated cutscene my character walked over to the right portal. “There is nothing in there!” Bill said as he took a step towards me. Curious I pressed A. I really wish that I didn’t. You know how in almost every area there was a image that filled the whole screen? Well one of those appeared. It showed an image of the portal with the door open. Inside were the bodies of a Pikachu, a Ralts, and a Vulpix. Along with these there were also the bodies of a Clefairy and a Psyduck. Now by bodies I don’t mean living creatures. These things were dead. There was no blood and there wasn’t any cuts or marks but you could tell they were dead. They seemed to have the color drained out of them. There pupils seemed small and dilated. I threw up everywhere. It wasn’t that this was gross. I had seen MUCH worse. It was that this game was rated E. It was that little kids played this game. It was because Nintendo lied to me. Why did they put this in the game! There was no need. I put down my GBA and went to the kitchen to get some towels to wipe my screen. When I could see again I was back in the over world. Bill was right behind my character. “Now that you know my secret I’ll have to take you to my secret garden. Ice rushed through my body. I wanted to quit this game but the secret garden intrigued me to much. I pressed A. The screen faded to black. When the screen revealed the secret garden I was shocked. Again this was an image that filled the whole screen. This screen was much more graphic. Words can not describe the horror. On a tree at the very right was a Poke Maniac hanging from a noose. On his front written in blood was Nosey. By now I had crapped myself. Underneath the Poke Maniac was a even more disturbing image. A hiker lied on the floor with his body cut in half. You could see blood everywhere. I looked closley These next two should have made the game rated A. One was a lass who had five bullet holes through her head. This wasn’t the bad part. The bad part was that she wasn’t wearing clothes. I looked to the left and there was a female Team Rocket Grunt. She wasn’t wearing any clothes at all. It was very disturbing. It seemed as if she had strangle marks on her neck. The screen came back up to the over world. It showed Bill’s sprite without any clothes. He then laid down on top of Leaf. Then the credits rolled. At first I didn’t understand but now I do. If I was Red then he probably would have given me tickets to board the S.S. Anne. I would land in Johto and go to Mt. Sliver. I would then battle Gold. The reason Leaf isn’t on top of Mt. Silver is that she was raped and killed by Bill after she discovered he killed Pokemon. I will never play a game involving Bill again. Written by Mymyilikepie